She Would Never Lose Him
by DenSoulStare3
Summary: Belgium returns home one day to find Denmark is missing. However, when she does find him he isn't exactly his normal age. One-shot.


Author's Notes:

This is actually a roleplay I did with my girlfriend, which is why it's not to the best of quality, but do take the time to read 3

* * *

><p>Denmark's house was completely empty. Not a living soul was inside of it. Every room was dark, Even outside weater was dark cloudy. The house seemed so lifeless. It was lifeless. A small piece of scrapped paper lay on the table, filled with words, assembled into a letter. It was the last thing Den left behind after he left his house.<p>

Bel stared at the sky as she walked down the road, towards Den's house. She missed him and wanted to see him, but when she reached his front porch, the knocked on the door and waited, hearing no answer. She peeked through the window to see if he was home and knocked again, only hearing the brave tweeting of a little bird in a nearby tree. She frowned and opened the door a crack,tilting her head a little and peeking inside. "...Den? Are you home?" She felt an eerie chill as she listened to the silence and closed the door again, standing on his porch and wondering where he had gone.

It was too dark. Almost as if the house had died. As if Den had gone forever. A quiet whistling of wind blew in through the small cracks on a couple of the windows, the small scrap paper slightly moving a little in the weak breeze that blew through, almost as it wanted Bel's attention.

She blinked as something caught the corner of her eye as she peeked through the window again. A small piece of paper on the table fluttered to the floor as a breeze passed through. Bel tilted her head and bit her lip a little before her curiosity got the best of her and she went into the house, closing the door behind her quietly and found the piece of paper, which looked to be a letter, on the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it, sitting on a chair and reading.

The paper was stained with tears, still slightly visible on the paper.

It read:

_To my love..._

_Belgium. I hope you read this in time to see me again. I love you so much. I have thought and believed I've loved many people in my time but I guess they were just...crushes. Ever since I've became closer to you you've opened my eyes and my heart and made me see that I am worth more than nothing._

_You keep me going. You keep me alive. You are like my lifesaver, my life support. I am nothing without you. Jeg elsker dig so much..._

_You are my life..._

_I am dead without you._

_But then...there comes a time in everyones life when they just have to move on. And my time has come. My time to move on has come. I have not given up. I've moved on._

_I cannot think about my last love. I can only think about you now._

_My life saver. The most beautiful girl in the world. With the sweetest eyes, the sweetest smile. The sweetest kiss. The sweetest voice. The softest skin. The softest touch. The biggest heart. The biggest love._

_I have made some mistakes in my life. Theres only one way I could have stopped the monster in me..._

_I love you. I love us...Look after Simon for me._

_I love you, Belgie._

_Know that...please...forever, know that. Promise me you'll never forget that I will and always love you, no matter what..._

_Jeg elsker dig, my love.._

_Danmark._

She read the letter over and over again, trying to find the little hidden meanings behind each word and piece it all together. After her fifth time reading it, the letter dropped from her hands and she sat there, her hands still looking as though they held the letter and her mouth open slightly. The only thing that moved was the paper rustling in the slight breeze and the tears that silently rolled down her cheek. Silence dragged on for a moment longer before Bel snatched up the letter from the floor swiftly and ran out of the house. "DEN!" She cried, looking around, turning her head frantically from one side to the other. "DEN!" She ran down the road, the letter clenched in her hand tightly as she yelled his name, looking everywhere for him. "Please don't be gone don't leave me!" She cried, searching for him.

No replies to her. Not any that she wanted. People down the street walking past giving her weird looks was all she got. The cold haunting wind blowing against her. It was only then a childs laughter was heard in the distance. A fairly young child. It just kept giggling and giggling as if someone were tickling it. The nearby park was where the sound lurked.

Bel stopped for a moment, shivering in the cold and listened, hearing the childs giggling and feeling a shiver go up her spine. She followed the sound, stopping everyone in a while to change directions when she realized she was moving away from the sound again until she came to the park. "Hello?" She said to no one. The park was empty. She bit her lip and searched around. "...is anyone here?"

There he was. A 7 year old boy, covered in mud and rolling about in a patch of daisies, giggling crazily to himself. His hair was messy, obviously blonde distpite the dirt and it was brushed back and almost spikey looking.

Bel blinked at the little boy who looked so much like...

"...Den?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she examined the boy's face. "D...little boy, what are you doing here?" She asked with a small, completely fake and yet sweet smile. "Are you lost? What's your name?" She kneeled next to the little boy and reached forward to wipe a little of the dirt from his face, then stopped and pulled her hand back.

He stood up a little then let out a faint gasp when she wiped his face and fell back onto his butt, only giggling even more. He pulled out a real life toad, holding it up to her face. "I found it! It called Axey!" He beamed, holding the slimey frog thing towards her.

She blinked at the little frog and smiled, giggling slightly. "Axey? What a good name for him." Her smile slowly faded before she tilted her head at him again. "Where did you come from?" She asked him quietly, giving him a sweet little smile again.

He stroked the froggy in his hand then looked back up at her with big blue eyes, "hnn? uhn...I kinda ran away from uncle." He shrugged a little, the last thing on his mind was being sitting in the middle of a muddy patch of daisies.

she kept her smile, but her eyes seemed sad. This was Den, it HAD to be Den but...uncle? "Who's your uncle?" She asked him, gently wiping some more dirt off his face like she did with Simon so many times.

He screwed his eyes shut as she wiped his face, which was still covered in dirt "G..Germani-axey!" he whined as the toad hopping out of his slippery small grasp. He staggered up, chasing the froggy and headed towards the lake.

She ran after him and caught him up in her arms before he managed to get to the lake, terrified that he would fall in as she caught the toad in her other hand, smiling at him and handing him the small amphibian. "There. Don't go running off like that." She sighed and gave him another small smile before setting him back down on the ground.

He flailed when she caught him in her arms but then happily giggled to himself when he got his frog back. He stroked the creature then looked up at Bel with those big blue eyes. Those very same eyes which looked her in the eye the day the man asked her to marry him. The boy reached his short chubby arm up, his sleeves rolled up as he pointed to her. "lady who are you?"

Bel stared into those beautiful big blue eyes, the same eyes she looked into after they had first kissed, after they had first told each other they loved the other, after the first time they made love, now set into the round little face of a boy. She felt a pang in her heart when he asked her who she was. How was she supposed to answer that? She couldn't simply tell him... She glanced down at her engagement ring and stroked the little rose, feeling her heart drop. "Belgium. My name is Belgium." She said with a tiny sad smile.

He tilted his head a little at her as if he was trying to remember who she was. "uhhh...never heard of ya." he simply said, giggling at the suffocated toad in his tiny hands. "I'm Danmark!" he said, loudly and proudly, rolling onto his back and staring up at the toad which was now hovering over his head in his hands. He grinned excitedly, kicking his feet a bit, nearly hitting Bel with his muddy boot.

Bel moved away as he kicked his feet, frowning a little to herself as she pulled the letter from her pocket and read the last few lines of his letter. "...how quickly promises are broken..." She said quietly to herself as her shoulders dropped. "You can't love someone you can't remember..." She swallowed and smiled back up at the boy, her smile wide but her eyes sad and threatening tears. "It's nice to meet you, Danmark."

He placed the now dead toad onto his tummy and grinned up at her. "you too lady!" he beamed then sat up, poking the toad. "axey fell asleep..." he pouted.

She frowned and stared down at the letter again. "Axey's asleep?" She smiled slightly at him. "...Danmark, have you ever seen me before?" She looked at him sadly then lowered her head again. "No, of course not." She answered for him, feeling a tear hit her hand.

He looked up at her and shook his head, " nope!" he then proceeded to croaching down in the dirt, poking Axey. "wake up.."

She caught his hand and picked up the little frog, biting her lip and trying to figure out how to tell the little boy his froggy friend was dead. "Axey is..." She swallowed. "He's taking a really long nap. I think maybe we should let him sleep and maybe find you a new friend who can stay awake." She gave him a little smile and caught view of her ring on her hand. A promise that wouldn't be kept. At least not for a long time. Or maybe ever. At this rate...she frowned and felt her expression drop again.

He looked up at her, letting out a soft whimper when she took Axey. Tilting his head a little at the tall lady he pulled himself up, jumping a little to try and see the toad in her hands. He pulled her hands down, grinning oblivious to the dead toad then looked up at Belgiums face and frowned. "lady why are crying?" he asked, tilting hid head from side to side in curiosity.

She smiled a little at him and placed the toad on the ground, wiping her hands on her pants before ruffling up his hair a little, watching a little dust fly off him from the dirt. "I..." She touched the letter in her pocket and gave the little boy a sad smile. "I've lost someone very important to me. And I don't think he's coming back." Her smile wavered a little before she sat down on the ground. "I don't think he's ever coming back..." She looked at the ground, then glanced back up at little Den. "Danmark, what's your favourite flower?" She asked him quietly.

His sweet eyes turned into more sad ones as he took a step forward and sat down in front of her with his legs crossed, "flower?" he asked, then giggled, picking up a rather dirt covered daisy from the ground and held it up to her, "these ones!" he beamed.

She frowned and felt something in her heart break again. "Daisies, huh?" She ruffled his hair with another sad smile. "Heh...it's..." She looked at the little daisy in his hand and picked one for herself, examining it. "It's always daisies...and it always will be, huh?" She laughed a little fakely and put the flower in his hair.

He blinked then ruffled the daisy out of his hair and laughed. "ja! I think so but flowers are for girls" he grunted still giggly. He then looked over at a large tree a short distance away and got up, bouncing up and down excitedly, "look a squirrel!" he laughed before darting towards the tree, stumbling and landing on his front just as he reached it. He sat up, pouting and feeling his knees, scratched in a little blood. "..ouch.." he looked back up at the tree,

She immediately rushed to his side and knelt down next to him with a small smile. "Silly..." She laughed a little and took his hand. "Let me see." She gently turned his arm and saw a small scratch on his elbow and the scratches on his knees. "awww do they hurt?" She smiled a little motherly and kissed the cut on his elbow like she did with her own son. "Better now?"

He kept his eyes up on the tree. "I saw a squirrel! Maybe it can be my new friend and wake axey up!" He said cheerfully,

She smiled a little and looked up at the squirrel, perched on a branch above them, looking down at them and darting back and forth. "He's a little hard to catch, don't you think?" She said, touching the note in her pocket and looking back at him.

He nodded, looking back up at her with a wide grin. "yup!" He lied back in the grass, rolling about in it and giggling to himself again.

She smiled a little and stood up, thinking a moment. "...Danmark, I was wondering if you could help me find the person I lost." She said quietly. "he's pretty tall and he looks a lot like you, but older. Have you seen anyone like that?"

He rolled over onto his front with his leg kicking up behind him. He picked up a stick, waving it in the air like it was his new weapon. He looked up at Bel, tilting his head. "like me...?"

She nodded. "mmhmm. He looks just like you." She swallowed and pulled the note from her pocket and read it over again. "...I don't know where he went and I want to find him." She said quietly. "I miss him a lot."

He frowned a little and sat up, tugging on her pant leg, "what was his name?" he asked, staring up at her with those big blue eyes.

She swallowed and looked away from him, unable to see those eyes in such a young face. A face that didn't know who she was. "...Denny. His name was Denny. And I'm looking for him. I can't find him anywhere..."

He blinked a couple of times then stood up, taking her hand, "where did you leave him last?"

she looked at her hand, at her ring, and frowned. "...the last time I saw him, he gave me this..." She held up her hand, showing her the ring. "And we went to the park...but...I haven't seen him since then..." She frowned sadly. "...I don't even know why he left..." She started to cry.

He let go of her, "nej nej don't cry!" he stared up at her, not knowing what to do. "maybe he's still in the park.. " he then smirked, raising the stick up into the air, "I shall find him!"

she smiled a little at him and shook her head. "no...I already found him...he's just..." She laughed a little and clutched the letter tightly to her chest. "he's just not the same..."

He looked back up at her, tilting his head a little in confusion. "huhhh? Wha you mean? I thought you lost him"

"I-I did..." She frowned and shook her head. "It's hard to explain. He's gone, but I know where he is. He just..." She shrugged a little and held the letter tighter to her chest. "He just doesn't remember me. He doesn't care the same way. He's not..." She whimpered slightly and drew her knees in. "...Denny."

He blinked at her, still holding the stick in his hand and glanced down at the paper she was holding then back to her face, "where is he?" he asked, still not grasping what she meant.

she shook her head again and curled closer into herself. "Don't worry about it..." She said quietly, trying to sound normal and not like she was crying. "Don't be concerned with it, it was wrong of me to bring it up..." She coughed violently and trembled slightly.

He stepped closer, even more confused now and not getting what she was trying to say. He started to get a little scared when she coughed and trembled. He stepped closer and touched her knee, "where is Denny?"

She flinched a little and felt something in her snap as she took hold of the boy's shoulders carefully looking him in the eyes and crying hysterically. "Why did you leave me?" She asked him, her voice broken. "Why did you run away why did you forget me?" She cried and let go of his shoulders, wrapping her arms around her knees again and crying, the note left on the grass.

He whimpered a little, frightened now as he stumbles back. He notices the note in the grass and hesitantly picks it up, not reading it. He stood up, stepping away from her slowly, the note still in his hands before he darted off with it, almost stumbling over as he ran. He was afraid. Not knowing what she meant. He fell in the middle if the rose field, curling up with the note clutched against his stomach as he cried quietly to himself. Confused and scared.

She watched him run away and cried harder. "N-No I-!" She tried to call after him but he was already darting away. She went to clutch the letter to her again and found it was missing, then her eyes widened when she realized where it had gone. "Denny!" She cried out, getting up and running after him, looking for him. "Danmark!" She looked for him until she stopped and looked over at the rose garden. "...no...he couldn't..." She swallowed and hesitantly looked around the rose garden and sure enough there he was on the ground crying. She frowned sadly and stayed a good distance away from him, since she knew he was afraid of her. "I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you..." She cried softly.

He trembled a little, feeling more scared that she followed him, "w-what do you mean when you said that?" he asked, his voice shaky

She looked at the letter in his hands. "P-please...I just want the letter back...I'll go away and you'll never see me again just please..." She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please give that back it's all I have left."

He rolled over onto his back and sat up, still whimpering as he unfolded the paper, confusion in his eyes as he saw the tons of words, since he couldn't read. He held it up for her, trembling a little, "what does it say?"

she took the letter and frowned a little before sighing. "..." She swallowed and read the letter to him slowly, tears falling down her cheeks and blurring some of the words as she read. "Jeg elsker dig, my love..." She stopped before reading the name softly. "...Danmark." She finished and swallowed before standing up. "I promised I would leave after I got my letter back. I have it now." She smiled at him sadly. "So I guess that means good bye."

His eyes were widened and full of tears. He stood up, tugging on her hand and crying, "nej.. don't go dont leave me!"

She frowned and looked down at him. "I thought you were afraid of me?" She said quietly.

He trembled more, clinging onto her like a lost child. Which in a way he was. "a-am I...who you was looking for?" he asked shakily.

She swallowed and bit her lip a little. "...yeah...but you see, you're not the same." She knelt down and placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair slightly. "You were older before...you remembered who I was...you-" She choked and looked down at her left hand, at her ring. "...you're a child now. And you have your own life to live, without me." She smiled shakily. "But...would you mind if I kept this...?" She asked quietly, holding up her hand and showing him the ring.

His worried eyes scanned her face then looked down at her ring. He gently placed his short chubby fingers on the cold gold, blinking a couple of times. He looked back up at her and nodded. "w-what about Denny...?" he asked, lowering his head a little.

"Denny..." She flinched and felt her heart shatter. "H-he..." She pressed a small kiss to the boy's forehead. "He moved on." She quoted his letter and stood up. "...but I'll always love him. And when...IF...he ever comes back...I'll still be here." She smiled at him sadly and stood up again.

He stood up too, looking up at her confused and biting on his finger as he watched her.

She smiled at him weakly and ruffled his hair. "heh...I'm sorry Danmark." She apologized. "I...messed things up pretty badly...I hope you can forgive me, I never wanted to scare you...I Just..." She looked away and bit her lip. "...was hoping Denny would come back somehow. But it's impossible." She laughed a little sadly and looked down at her hand. "But that's me...always the bridesmaid...never the bride."

He chewed on his finger more, watching her and listening to her words. "y-yeah .." he stepped away.

She bit her lip a little and knelt back down to his level. "Can I ask you to do something for me?" She asked him quietly.

He nodded, his head lowered as he sucked on his finger, looking at her with those big blue eyes.

She untied her ribbon, the one she always kept in her hair. "I need you to keep this for me, okay?" She said quietly, placing it in his hands and curling his fingers around it. "Keep it with you and don't lose it alright? It's my favorite one." She smiled at him a little and kissed his cheek. "Promise?"

He blinked, staring down at the ribbon then back up at her, grinning weakly and nodded.

She smiled and ruffled his hair sadly. "...Good boy." She stood up again and looked around the rose garden. She breathed in the scent one last time, knowing this would be the last time she would ever step foot in it. It would hurt too much to ever come back. "You're probably never going to see me again..." She said quietly. "but if you do there's someone I want you to meet. His name is Simon. And he-" She cut herself off. "...he'd like to meet you one day."

He looked up at her, clutching the side of his head, "ungn...Simon..?"

She nodded. "Simon...he's..." She looked down sadly. "...Denny's son."

He nearly jumped, letting out a gasp, "eh..?"

She flinched a little, almost forgetting she was talking to a child. "I-I'm sorry...he's not yours he's..." She swallowed. "He's Denny's." She felt tears welling up in her eyes again and she wrapped her arms around the boy. "I wish he could come back..." She cried quietly, holding onto the young boy before letting him go again.

He watched her sadly, slowly stepping away from her and chewing his finger again as he watched her leave.

she walked away and cried, clutching the letter to her chest and biting her lip, heading in the opposite direction from her house, walking up to his and opening the door, walking inside and going up the stairs silently to his bed, curling up on it and breathing in the scent of him still on the pillows and sheets as she cried uncontrollably.

The sound of the door opening and closing could be heard from downstairs. Footsteps travelling up the stairs soon after. "Belg?" Den called, ruffling up his own hair which was oddly covered in dirt as he glanced around for her.

Bel lifted her head a little and listened so hear him. "...Denny?" She shook her head, her mind was playing tricks on her. There was no way it was Den. Den was a child now.

He poked his head through his bedroom door, "Bel? Oh crap were you sleeping?" he grinned, stepping inside the room

she looked up at him, her eyes wide and red from crying. She gasped slightly before rushing over to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly. "You're back!" She cried hysterically into his shirt and trembled. "You're back you're here!" She cried, clinging to him as tight as possible, breathing in his scent and trying to get as close to him as possible.

"woah-! Steady on.." he laughed awkwardly, wrapping his arms around her too. "Belg what happened?" he asked still grinning as he cupped her chin, tilting her head up, "what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, crying hard. "Y-you were gone...you were a kid and you didn't remember who I was..." She cried and pressed her cheek to his chest. "You couldn't remember me at all and you...you wrote me this..." She handed him the tear stained letter. "I thought I'd never see you again..." She cried into his chest.

He blinked, not sure what she was talking about. He took the note, unfolding it and read it. "yeah that's my note: dear Belg, I'm just out to get some stuff like food and whatnot, be back soon, Denny." he read the note, looking down at her confused, "I only put that in case you came here and thought I gone missing or something," he smiled weakly, brushing away some of her tears,

she furrowed her eyebrows, looking up at him confused and took the note back, reading it over and over. "But..." She looked back up at him, completely confused. "But it was there...the letter it..." She tried to sort out her thoughts. "And you...you were a kid...and..." She made a small frustrated sound and clung onto him tightly again.

He wrapped his arms back around her, running his hand through her hair, "Bel maybe it was a dream..." he said, licking his dry lips before grinning when he remembered something, "oh by the way I found this!" he pulled out Belg's favourite ribbon from his pocket, handing it in her hands, closing her fingers around it and smiling again.

She opened her eyes wide and looked up at him. "I don't understand I...I had given that to you..." She blinked and swallowed. "Maybe...maybe it was a dream..." She lay her head on his chest and listened to his very real, very comforting heart beat. "...I love you...so much..." She breathed quietly, reaching down and holding his hand in hers, sighing a little happily when she felt that once again his hand was bigger than hers.

He sighed softly, kissing the top of her head before taking the ribbon and re-tying it for her, "there. Perfect." he beamed before tilting her head up, leaning closer and whispering, "I love you too...know that...please...forever know that I'll love you.." he whispered before gently pressing his lips to hers.

She gasped a little when he managed to quote his letter that never existed then closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back softly, yet needily. She needed him. She couldn't live without him. Never.


End file.
